


come join me

by Anonymous



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zac learns that his trans brother still has a very functional and amazing vagina





	come join me

Zac had always known that his brother was transgender.  He’d started out life having an older sister and then they’d become the three musketeers, three brothers causing trouble together as if it had always been that way.  They’d been so young that Zac hadn’t paused to really consider exactly what any of that meant. 

They rose to fame as the three Hanson brothers and it just was what it was.  No one had known them when Taylor was his sister so no one even raised a question.  It was as simple as Zac himself having white blonde hair as a baby that turned into dirty blond as a teenager.

It wasn’t until Zac was 15 that the reality of the situation smacked him right in the face and caused him to reevaluate everything he’d known to be true for most of his life.  Of course he’d seen the hormone injections that Taylor gave himself, it was hard to avoid when they lived in such close quarters but they weren’t in the habit of being naked around each other.  None of it was anything he really thought about since it had been part of his normal for so long. His aunt was diabetic and gave herself shots, too. It wasn’t a big deal. 

It was the shock of his life to realize how oblivious and naive he had been.  

They were staying in a hotel in New York when it happened, hanging around days before their show for some rest and interview opportunities.  Both of his brothers took turns sharing a room with Zac, his parents not trusting him to room alone after he’d broken into the minibar a few months ago and had a little too much fun.  

It was Taylor’s turn share with him and Zac always considered that better than sharing with Ike.  Ike was boring and threw things at him when he snored instead of leaving him in peace. Taylor never seemed to mind it.  

Zac was supposed to still be in a vocal lesson, stomping out halfway through when his voice just wouldn’t settle.  Puberty was a bitch and he had convinced himself that he’d never be able to sing at the same level his brothers could anymore.  He’d thrown such a fit that they’d let him go for the day, giving up on anything productive with him in such a mood. 

He slipped his keycard into the door, ready to spend some alone time with his game system to calm down.  

The door slammed shut behind him once he’d entered and he froze in shock, jaw dropping at the sight that met him.  Taylor was naked on the bed with thighs parted wide, fingers working over himself in the place where they met. Of course he’d known that Taylor didn’t have a dick but hadn’t really considered what that truly meant.  He hadn’t seen Taylor naked since they were both small, something he didn’t remember in detail. 

Taylor was shaved clean, long fingers stroking himself between his folds, the glide smooth and wet.  He had started hormones early enough that his chest was still flat though his nipples were puffy and looked soft unlike Zac’s that were small and tight.  The hormones had also affected him in other ways, his clit elongated and engorged and resembled a tiny penis more so than a little button of a clit. 

Zac continued to gape while Taylor continued, stroking his large clit between his thumb and first finger as if Zac wasn’t standing there at all.  As a teenage boy, Zac couldn’t help the way that his dick rose to tent his thin shorts. Call him a late bloomer or blame it on the course of his abnormal life, but girls and boobs and cunts were a recent invasion into his pubescent mind.  Slipping away to jerk off whenever he could was a fairly recent development for him, unable to control his body at the sight of cleavage or too much skin. 

This was on a completely different level than naughty glimpses and an overactive imagination.  Right there in front of him was exactly what he longed for when he stripped his cock raw several times a day.  

“Going to come join me?” Taylor’s voice broke his thoughts.  

He didn’t even pause to consider it, locking and bolting the door before approaching the bed.  He sat tentatively at the end of the bed just beyond Taylor’s tented knees, eyes glued to the part of his body he’d only ever seen on his younger sisters or in pictures.  

“Want to touch?” Taylor asked and propped himself up further on the pillows.  He reached to take Zac’s hand before he could respond, leading it to the place where he was radiating heat.  The tips of his fingers grazed over Taylor’s large clit with his brother’s guidance, sliding lower through the wetness until they found the plushy hole.  Taylor moaned and Zac’s dick twitched as he almost came on the spot while Taylor moved his hand in a gentle circle around his opening. 

“Yeah, push it in,” Taylor breathed and Zac felt light headed when his digit pushed into his tight wet hole.  He moved it in and out experimentally, eyes glued to the spot while his hand shook. Taylor continued to stroke his clit, moaning as his thighs quivered just slightly.  

Lifting one of his feet, Zac moaned when Taylor pressed his toe against the growing wet spot on Zac’s shorts at the tip of his penis, toes then sliding down his shaft.  Zac shuddered with the friction. 

“Want to put it in?” Taylor asked breathily and Zac nearly spontaneously came again.  With his dysphoria, Taylor rarely inserted anything inside himself but it was suddenly something he wanted, something he wanted Zac to have.  

Zac was a horny boy presented with an opportunity to sink his dick into a living human being and there was no way he was going to say no.  He didn’t care that it was his brother, that they were related. With his dick in charge, it was a no brainer. 

He shed his clothes quickly and knelt on the bed between Taylor’s feet.  He didn’t know what he was doing but he understood the basic concept. Dick in hole, in and out.  

Taylor reached out and gripped his rigid member, stroking it a few times before urging him forward with it like a handle.  Zac was an average length but his girth matched the rest of his solid body with balls to match. He wasn’t ashamed of what god had given him.  Taylor let his thighs fall to the sides, spreading them wider for Zac to fit. He lifted his hips and shoved a pillow beneath then, raising them to a level that caused the tip of Zac’s dick to touch skin.  

Guiding his cock for him, Taylor slid the head up and down his wet folds and then nestled it right against his waiting hole.  

“What about… What about a condom,” Zac had to focus hard to get the question out and even harder to stop himself from thrusting forward.  

“That ship sailed long ago.  No risk here.” Taylor assured him and wrapped a leg around his hip and gave him a nudge forward with his heel.  

It was like heaven pushing into him, so wet and warm and tight that he was in a state of disbelief with how good it felt.  His hips stuttered as he came not more than a few thrusts later and he blushed deeply at how quick it had been. Taylor just moaned and slid his hand back down to stroke himself, his pussy tightening around Zac in pulses before he had even pulled out.  

“Fuck that felt good,” Taylor moaned and then got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  

⟷

Taylor had apparently made a comment that he didn’t mind sharing a room with Zac because they were paired together again on their next stop.  Zac headed straight for bed while Taylor went for a shower and he started to nod off right away. 

The sound of the bathroom door startled him out of his light sleep in time to see Taylor come out into the room completely naked, hair hanging damp around his face.  He came straight for Zac, pulling down the crisp sheets of the hotel bed and then the sweatpants he was wearing. 

His dick had been limp but quickly chubbed with the new attention, Taylor’s warm hands moving over him and then down to cup his balls.  It took him longer to fully wake up than for him to get hard and Taylor climbed up to straddle his hips as soon as he was fully erect. 

It felt so amazingly good as Taylor held the base of his dick and then slowly sank down onto him until he was fully seated.  He could feel Taylor’s wetness gather on his balls and the hard point of Taylor’s little clit dick pressed against him as well.  It made him twitch inside Taylor’s body. 

Hands slid up Zac’s body to bunch his tshirt up around his arms, fingers digging into his pecs as Taylor started to rock his hips while impaled on Zac’s cock.  It felt so good to be sheathed by warmth. He moaned and bucked up to meet it, his movements sloppy and uncoordinated. It had only been several days since he’d lost his virginity and now Taylor had surprised him by sitting on his dick.  

Taylor leaned forward and then they were kissing, lips soft and warm against each other.  

“I love how your dick feels inside me,” Taylor whispered against his lips like a secret, “I’ve been thinking about it for days.”

Zac’s hips bucked up again as he moaned and he planted his feet on the mattress to give himself more leverage.  

He came much too quickly yet again, jackhammering up into his brother’s cunt while he shot his load deep inside.  Taylor continued to ride him until he was coming as well, fingers stroking his clit dick while he did. 

“Felt so fucking good,” Taylor gave his lips another kiss and then he was gone, the cool air of the room hitting his wet dick.  

⟷

The next time they had a hotel stop Zac was buzzing with anticipation.  Even after just two times, his dick was spoiled and craving more than his hand or a minute long fuck.  He would be prepared for it this time, ready to last more than a few pumps. 

After the rest of the family had settled down for the night, Taylor secured the door with both locks and stood at the foot of the bed Zac was lounging on.  He pulled his shirt up over his head and then unbuttoned his jeans. He slipped them slowly off his hips and kicked them off to the side. He stood there wearing nothing but lacy pink panties that made Zac’s mouth water.  

“The lace feels good against my clit when I walk,” Taylor tells him, pulling the panties to the side for Zac to see his engorged clit visible past his folds like the head of a mini dick.  It made Zac want to suck on it. 

Taylor took a step back and then turned, sliding the panties down his legs and stepping out of them.  He leaned over to rest his arms against the desk and then spread his legs wide. Zac had a clear view of his spread pussy and erect clit as Taylor started to stroke himself, fingers disappearing into his hole and then spreading the wetness over his mini dick while he watched Zac in the reflection of the mirror.

With shaking hands, Zac removed his clothes until he was completely naked and stroked himself in time with Taylor’s rhythm.  He wanted so badly to push his dick inside that inviting hole so he moved forward and slid the tip of his dick against the slick gathering there.  Taylor moaned and Zac had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment to calm himself down. 

“Want your dick, Zac,” Taylor whimpered as his fingertips reached around and touched the underside of Zac’s erection.  

“Fuck,” Zac mumbled and pushed forward, Taylor’s body sucking him in once he’d pushed past the initial resistance.  He grabbed hold of Taylor’s hips and began thrusting, this time so much more in control than he had been the times before.    

It was like the best porn he’d ever seen as he watched himself fuck into Taylor, the actual feeling of it completing the experience.  He thrust until he was ready to come, slamming in as he blew his load deep in his brother’s cunt. Taylor moaned and kept stroking his little dick, fucking back against him long after Zac’s dick had finished spurting.  

“You’re getting better,” Taylor commented once he had come.  He sat on the edge of the desk and lifted one foot too rest on the edge.  He spread his pussy lips and Zac watched in awe as his own jizz oozed out of his hole.  His finger moved on its own to touch, pushing the milky substance back in where he felt it belonged.  Taylor let out a small noise of pleasure. 

He reached out to cup Zac’s balls in his hand, squeezing gently.  “You’ll be ready to go again soon, right?” he asked and Zac’s dick twitched at the thought.  “Good because our day off is tomorrow and I can’t wait for you to fuck me into the mattress and pump me full.”  

Zac groaned and stepped forward, already getting hard in anticipation.  Fucking his brother was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

 


End file.
